Duke Ellington
Edward Kennedy "Duke" Ellington (April 29, 1899 – May 24, 1974) was an American composer, pianist, and bandleader of a jazz orchestra, which he led from 1923 until his death in a career spanning over fifty years.1 Born in Washington, D.C., Ellington was based in New York City from the mid-1920s onward, and gained a national profile through his orchestra's appearances at the Cotton Club in Harlem. In the 1930s, his orchestra toured in Europe. Though widely considered to have been a pivotal figure in the history of jazz, Ellington embraced the phrase "beyond category" as a liberating principle, and referred to his music as part of the more general category of American Music, rather than to a musical genre such as jazz.2 Some of the musicians who were members of Ellington's orchestra, such as saxophonist Johnny Hodges, are considered to be among the best players in jazz. Ellington melded them into the best-known orchestral unit in the history of jazz. Some members stayed with the orchestra for several decades. A master at writing miniatures for the three-minute 78 rpm recording format, Ellington often composed specifically to feature the style and skills of his individual musicians. Often collaborating with others, Ellington wrote more than one thousand compositions; his extensive body of work is the largest recorded personal jazz legacy, with many of his works having become standards. Ellington also recorded songs written by his bandsmen, for example Juan Tizol's "Caravan", and "Perdido", which brought a Spanish tinge to big band jazz. After 1941, Ellington collaborated with composer-arranger-pianist Billy Strayhorn, whom he called his writing and arranging companion.3 With Strayhorn, he composed many extended compositions, or suites, as well as additional short pieces. Following an appearance at the Newport Jazz Festival, in July 1956, Ellington and his orchestra enjoyed a major career revival and embarked on world tours. Ellington recorded for most American record companies of his era, performed in several films, scoring several, and composed stage musicals. Due to his inventive use of the orchestra, or big band, and thanks to his eloquence and charisma, Ellington is generally considered to have elevated the perception of jazz to an art form on a par with other more traditional musical genres. His reputation continued to rise after he died, and he was awarded a special Pulitzer Prize for music in 1999.4 Contents 1 Early life 2 Music career 2.1 Early career 2.2 Cotton Club engagement 2.3 The early 1930s 2.4 The later 1930s 2.5 Ellington in the early to mid-1940s 2.6 Early post-war years 2.7 Career revival 2.8 Last years 3 Personal life 4 Legacy 4.1 Memorials 4.2 Tributes 5 Discography 6 Awards and honors 6.1 Grammy Awards 6.2 Grammy Hall of Fame 6.3 Honors and inductions 7 Notes 8 References 9 External links Early life Edward Kennedy Ellington was born on April 29, 1899, to James Edward Ellington and Daisy (Kennedy) Ellington in Washington, D.C. Both his parents were pianists. Daisy primarily played parlor songs and James preferred operatic arias. They lived with his maternal grandparents at 2129 Ida Place (now Ward Place), NW, in the West End neighborhood of Washington, D.C.5 Duke's father was born in Lincolnton, North Carolina, on April 15, 1879, and moved to Washington, D.C. in 1886 with his parents.6 Daisy Kennedy was born in Washington, D.C., on January 4, 1879, the daughter of a former American slave.57 James Ellington made blueprints for the United States Navy. When Ellington was a child, his family showed racial pride and support in their home, as did many other families. African Americans in D.C. worked to protect their children from the era's Jim Crow laws.8 At the age of seven, Ellington began taking piano lessons from Marietta Clinkscales. Daisy surrounded her son with dignified women to reinforce his manners and teach him to live elegantly. Ellington's childhood friends noticed that his casual, offhand manner, his easy grace, and his dapper dress gave him the bearing of a young nobleman,9 and began calling him "Duke." Ellington credited his chum Edgar McEntree for the nickname. "I think he felt that in order for me to be eligible for his constant companionship, I should have a title. So he called me Duke."10 Though Ellington took piano lessons, he was more interested in baseball. "President Roosevelt (Teddy) would come by on his horse sometimes, and stop and watch us play", he recalled.11 Ellington went to Armstrong Technical High School in Washington, D.C. He gained his first job selling peanuts at Washington Senators baseball games. In the summer of 1914, while working as a soda jerk at the Poodle Dog Café, Ellington wrote his first composition, "Soda Fountain Rag" (also known as the "Poodle Dog Rag"). He created the piece by ear, as he had not yet learned to read and write music. "I would play the 'Soda Fountain Rag' as a one-step, two-step, waltz, tango, and fox trot", Ellington recalled. "Listeners never knew it was the same piece. I was established as having my own repertoire."12 In his autobiography, Music is my Mistress (1973), Ellington wrote that he missed more lessons than he attended, feeling at the time that playing the piano was not his talent. Ellington started sneaking into Frank Holiday's Poolroom at the age of fourteen. Hearing the poolroom pianists play ignited Ellington's love for the instrument, and he began to take his piano studies seriously. Among the many piano players he listened to were Doc Perry, Lester Dishman, Louis Brown, Turner Layton, Gertie Wells, Clarence Bowser, Sticky Mack, Blind Johnny, Cliff Jackson, Claude Hopkins, Phil Wurd, Caroline Thornton, Luckey Roberts, Eubie Blake, Joe Rochester, and Harvey Brooks.13 Ellington began listening to, watching, and imitating ragtime pianists, not only in Washington, D.C., but in Philadelphia and Atlantic City, where he vacationed with his mother during the summer months.12 Dunbar High School music teacher Henry Lee Grant gave him private lessons in harmony. With the additional guidance of Washington pianist and band leader Oliver "Doc" Perry, Ellington learned to read sheet music, project a professional style, and improve his technique. Ellington was also inspired by his first encounters with stride pianists James P. Johnson and Luckey Roberts. Later in New York he took advice from Will Marion Cook, Fats Waller, and Sidney Bechet. Ellington started to play gigs in cafés and clubs in and around Washington, D.C. His attachment to music was so strong that in 1916 he turned down an art scholarship to the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn. Three months before graduating he dropped out of Armstrong Manual Training School, where he was studying commercial art.14 Working as a freelance sign-painter from 1917, Ellington began assembling groups to play for dances. In 1919 he met drummer Sonny Greer from New Jersey, who encouraged Ellington's ambition to become a professional musician. Ellington built his music business through his day job: when a customer asked him to make a sign for a dance or party, he would ask if they had musical entertainment; if not, Ellington would offer to play for the occasion. He also had a messenger job with the U.S. Navy and State departments, where he made a wide range of contacts. Ellington moved out of his parents' home and bought his own as he became a successful pianist. At first, he played in other ensembles, and in late 1917 formed his first group, "The Duke's Serenaders" ("Colored Syncopators", his telephone directory advertising proclaimed).14 He was also the group's booking agent. His first play date was at the True Reformer's Hall, where he took home 75 cents.15 Ellington played throughout the Washington, D.C. area and into Virginia for private society balls and embassy parties. The band included childhood friend Otto Hardwick, who began playing the string bass, then moved to C-melody sax and finally settled on alto saxophone; Arthur Whetsol on trumpet; Elmer Snowden on banjo; and Sonny Greer on drums. The band thrived, performing for both African-American and white audiences, a rarity in the segregated society of the day.16 Music career "East St. Louis Toodle-Oo" (1927) Early career When his drummer Sonny Greer was invited to join the Wilber Sweatman Orchestra in New York City, Ellington made the fateful decision to leave behind his successful career in Washington, D.C., and move to Harlem, ultimately becoming part of the Harlem Renaissance. New dance crazes such as the Charleston emerged in Harlem, as well as African-American musical theater, including Eubie Blake's Shuffle Along. After the young musicians left the Sweatman Orchestra to strike out on their own, they found an emerging jazz scene that was highly competitive and hard to crack. They hustled pool by day and played whatever gigs they could find. The young band met stride pianist Willie "The Lion" Smith, who introduced them to the scene and gave them some money. They played at rent-house parties for income. After a few months, the young musicians returned to Washington, D.C., feeling discouraged. In June 1923, a gig in Atlantic City, New Jersey, led to a play date at the prestigious Exclusive Club in Harlem. This was followed in September 1923 by a move to the Hollywood Club – 49th and Broadway – and a four-year engagement, which gave Ellington a solid artistic base. He was known to play the bugle at the end of each performance. The group was initially called Elmer Snowden and his Black Sox Orchestra and had seven members, including trumpeter James "Bubber" Miley. They renamed themselves The Washingtonians. Snowden left the group in early 1924 and Ellington took over as bandleader. After a fire, the club was re-opened as the Club Kentucky (often referred to as the Kentucky Club). Ellington made eight records in 1924, receiving composing credit on three including "Choo Choo".17 In 1925, Ellington contributed four songs to Chocolate Kiddies starring Lottie Gee and Adelaide Hall,18 an all-African-American revue which introduced European audiences to African-American styles and performers. Duke Ellington and his Kentucky Club Orchestra grew to a group of ten players; they developed their own sound by displaying the non-traditional expression of Ellington's arrangements, the street rhythms of Harlem, and the exotic-sounding trombone growls and wah-wahs, high-squealing trumpets, and sultry saxophone blues licks of the band members. For a short time soprano saxophonist Sidney Bechet played with them, imparting his propulsive swing and superior musicianship to the young band members. Cotton Club engagement In October 1926, Ellington made an agreement with agent-publisher Irving Mills,19 giving Mills a 45% interest in Ellington's future.20 Mills had an eye for new talent and published compositions by Hoagy Carmichael, Dorothy Fields, and Harold Arlen early in their careers. After recording a handful of acoustic titles during 1924–26, Ellington's signing with Mills allowed him to record prolifically, although sometimes he recorded different versions of the same tune. Mills often took a co-composer credit. From the beginning of their relationship, Mills arranged recording sessions on nearly every label including Brunswick, Victor, Columbia, OKeh, Pathê (and its Perfect label), the ARC/Plaza group of labels (Oriole, Domino, Jewel, Banner) and their dime-store labels (Cameo, Lincoln, Romeo), Hit of the Week, and Columbia's cheaper labels (Harmony, Diva, Velvet Tone, Clarion) labels which gave Ellington popular recognition. On OKeh, his records were usually issued as The Harlem Footwarmers, while the Brunswick's were usually issued as The Jungle Band. Whoopee Makers and the Ten Black Berries were other pseudonyms. In September 1927, King Oliver turned down a regular booking for his group as the house band at Harlem's Cotton Club;21 the offer passed to Ellington after Jimmy McHugh suggested him and Mills arranged an audition.22 Ellington had to increase from a six to eleven-piece group to meet the requirements of the Cotton Club's management for the audition,23 and the engagement finally began on December 4.24 With a weekly radio broadcast, the Cotton Club's exclusively white and wealthy clientele poured in nightly to see them. At the Cotton Club, Ellington's group performed all the music for the revues, which mixed comedy, dance numbers, vaudeville, burlesque, music, and illegal alcohol. The musical numbers were composed by Jimmy McHugh and the lyrics by Dorothy Fields (later Harold Arlen and Ted Koehler), with some Ellington originals mixed in. (Here he moved in with a dancer, his second wife Mildred Dixon.) Weekly radio broadcasts from the club gave Ellington national exposure, while Ellington also recorded Fields-JMcHugh and Fats Waller–Andy Razaf songs. Although trumpeter Bubber Miley was a member of the orchestra for only a short period, he had a major influence on Ellington's sound.25 As an early exponent of growl trumpet, Miley changed the sweet dance band sound of the group to one that was hotter, which contemporaries termed Jungle Style. In October 1927, Ellington and his Orchestra recorded several compositions with Adelaide Hall. One side in particular, "Creole Love Call", became a worldwide sensation and gave both Ellington and Hall their first hit record.2627 Miley had composed most of "Creole Love Call" and "Black and Tan Fantasy". An alcoholic, Miley had to leave the band before they gained wider fame. He died in 1932 at the age of 29, but he was an important influence on Cootie Williams, who replaced him. In 1929, the Cotton Club Orchestra appeared on stage for several months in Florenz Ziegfeld's Show Girl, along with vaudeville stars Jimmy Durante, Eddie Foy, Jr., Ruby Keeler, and with music and lyrics by George Gershwin and Gus Kahn. Will Vodery, Ziegfeld's musical supervisor, recommended Ellington for the show, and, according to John Hasse's Beyond Category: The Life and Genius of Duke Ellington, "Perhaps during the run of Show Girl, Ellington received what he later termed ' valuable lessons in orchestration from Will Vodery.' In his 1946 biography, Duke Ellington, Barry Ulanov wrote: From Vodery, as he (Ellington) says himself, he drew his chromatic convictions, his uses of the tones ordinarily extraneous to the diatonic scale, with the consequent alteration of the harmonic character of his music, its broadening, The deepening of his resources. It has become customary to ascribe the classical influences upon Duke – Delius, Debussy and Ravel – to direct contact with their music. Actually his serious appreciation of those and other modern composers, came after his meeting with Vodery.28 Ellington's film work began with Black and Tan (1929), a nineteen-minute all-African-American RKO short29 in which he played the hero "Duke". He also appeared in the Amos 'n' Andy film Check and Double Check released in 1930. That year, Ellington and his Orchestra connected with a whole different audience in a concert with Maurice Chevalier and they also performed at the Roseland Ballroom, "America's foremost ballroom". Australian-born composer Percy Grainger was an early admirer and supporter. He wrote "The three greatest composers who ever lived are Bach, Delius and Duke Ellington. Unfortunately Bach is dead, Delius is very ill but we are happy to have with us today The Duke".30 Ellington's first period at the Cotton Club concluded in 1931. The early 1930s Ellington led the orchestra by conducting from the keyboard using piano cues and visual gestures; very rarely did he conduct using a baton. As a bandleader, Ellington was not a strict disciplinarian; he maintained control of his orchestra with a combination of charm, humor, flattery, and astute psychology. A complex, private person, he revealed his feelings to only his closest intimates and effectively used his public persona to deflect attention away from himself . Ellington signed exclusively to Brunswick in 1932 and stayed with them through late 1936 (albeit with a short-lived 1933–34 switch to Victor when Irving Mills temporarily moved him and his other acts from Brunswick). As the Depression worsened, the recording industry was in crisis, dropping over 90% of its artists by 1933.31 Ivie Anderson was hired as their featured vocalist in 1931. She is the vocalist on "It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" (1932) among other recordings. Sonny Greer had been providing occasional vocals and continued to do in a cross-talk feature with Anderson. Radio exposure helped maintain Ellington's public profile as his orchestra began to tour. The other records of this era include: "Mood Indigo" (1930), "Sophisticated Lady" (1933), "Solitude" (1934), and "In a Sentimental Mood" (1935) While the band's United States audience remained mainly African-American in this period, the Ellington orchestra had a significant following overseas, exemplified by the success of their trip to England and Scotland in 1933 and their 1934 visit to the European mainland. The British visit saw Ellington win praise from members of the serious music community, including composer Constant Lambert, which gave a boost to Ellington's interest in composing longer works. Those longer pieces had already begun to appear. He had composed and recorded Creole Rhapsody as early as 1931 (issued as both sides of a 12" record for Victor and both sides of a 10" record for Brunswick), and a tribute to his mother, "Reminiscing in Tempo", took four 10" record sides to record in 1935 after her death in that year. Symphony in Black (also 1935), a short film, featured his extended piece 'A Rhapsody of Negro Life'. It introduced Billie Holiday, and won an Academy Award as the best musical short subject.32 Ellington and his Orchestra also appeared in the features Murder at the Vanities and Belle of the Nineties (both 1934). For agent Mills the attention was a publicity triumph, as Ellington was now internationally known. On the band's tour through the segregated South in 1934, they avoided some of the traveling difficulties of African-Americans by touring in private railcars. These provided easy accommodations, dining, and storage for equipment while avoiding the indignities of segregated facilities. Competition was intensifying though, as swing bands like Benny Goodman's, began to receive popular attention. Swing dancing became a youth phenomenon, particularly with white college audiences, and danceability drove record sales and bookings. Jukeboxes proliferated nationwide, spreading the gospel of swing. Ellington's band could certainly swing, but their strengths were mood, nuance, and richness of composition, hence his statement "jazz is music, swing is business".33 The later 1930s From 1936, Ellington began to make recordings with smaller groups (sextets, octets, and nonets) drawn from his then-15-man orchestra and he composed pieces intended to feature a specific instrumentalist, as with "Jeep's Blues" for Johnny Hodges, "Yearning for Love" for Lawrence Brown, "Trumpet in Spades" for Rex Stewart, "Echoes of Harlem" for Cootie Williams and "Clarinet Lament" for Barney Bigard. In 1937, Ellington returned to the Cotton Club which had relocated to the mid-town Theater District. In the summer of that year, his father died, and due to many expenses, Ellington's finances were tight, although his situation improved the following year. After leaving agent Irving Mills, he signed on with the William Morris Agency. Mills though continued to record Ellington. After only a year, his Master and Variety labels, the small groups had recorded for the latter, collapsed in late 1937, Mills placed Ellington back on Brunswick and those small group units on Vocalion through to 1940. Well known sides continued to be recorded, "Caravan" in 1937, and "I Let a Song Go Out of My Heart" the following year. File:Duke Ellington in ons land.ogv Play media Ellington in 1939 Billy Strayhorn, originally hired as a lyricist, began his association with Ellington in 1939.34 Nicknamed "Swee' Pea" for his mild manner, Strayhorn soon became a vital member of the Ellington organization. Ellington showed great fondness for Strayhorn and never failed to speak glowingly of the man and their collaborative working relationship, "my right arm, my left arm, all the eyes in the back of my head, my brain waves in his head, and his in mine".35 Strayhorn, with his training in classical music, not only contributed his original lyrics and music, but also arranged and polished many of Ellington's works, becoming a second Ellington or "Duke's doppelganger". It was not uncommon for Strayhorn to fill in for Duke, whether in conducting or rehearsing the band, playing the piano, on stage, and in the recording studio.36 The 1930s ended with a very successful European tour just as World War II loomed in Europe. Ellington in the early to mid-1940s Duke Ellington at the Hurricane Club in New York, May 1943 Some of the musicians who joined Ellington at this time created a sensation in their own right. The short-lived Jimmy Blanton transformed the use of double bass in jazz, allowing it to function as a solo/melodic instrument rather than a rhythm instrument alone. Terminal illness forced him to leave by late 1941 after only about two years. Ben Webster, the Orchestra's first regular tenor saxophonist, whose main tenure with Ellington spanned 1939 to 1943, started a rivalry with Johnny Hodges as the Orchestra's foremost voice in the sax section. Trumpeter Ray Nance joined, replacing Cootie Williams who had defected to Benny Goodman. Additionally, Nance added violin to the instrumental colors Ellington had at his disposal. Recordings exist of Nance's first concert date on November 7, 1940, at Fargo, North Dakota. Privately made by Jack Towers and Dick Burris, these recordings were first legitimately issued in 1978 as Duke Ellington at Fargo, 1940 Live; they are among the earliest of innumerable live performances which survive. Nance was also an occasional vocalist, although Herb Jeffries was the main male vocalist in this era (until 1943) while Al Hibbler (who replaced Jeffries in 1943) continued until 1951. Ivie Anderson left in 1942 after eleven years: the longest term of any of Ellington's vocalists.37 Once again recording for Victor (from 1940), with the small groups recording for their Bluebird label, three-minute masterpieces on 78 rpm record sides continued to flow from Ellington, Billy Strayhorn, Ellington's son Mercer Ellington, and members of the Orchestra. "Cotton Tail", "Main Stem", "Harlem Airshaft", "Jack the Bear", and dozens of others date from this period. Strayhorn's "Take the "A" Train" a hit in 1941, became the band's theme, replacing "East St. Louis Toodle-Oo". Ellington and his associates wrote for an orchestra of distinctive voices who displayed tremendous creativity.38 Mary Lou Williams, working as a staff arranger, would briefly join Ellington a few years later. Ellington's long-term aim though was to extend the jazz form from that three-minute limit, of which he was an acknowledged master.39 While he had composed and recorded some extended pieces before, such works now became a regular feature of Ellington's output. In this, he was helped by Strayhorn, who had enjoyed a more thorough training in the forms associated with classical music than Ellington. The first of these, "Black, Brown, and Beige" (1943), was dedicated to telling the story of African-Americans, and the place of slavery and the church in their history. Ellington debuted Black, Brown and Beige in Carnegie Hall on January 23, 1943, beginning an annual series of concerts there over the next four years. While some jazz musicians had played at Carnegie Hall before, none had performed anything as elaborate as Ellington's work. Unfortunately, starting a regular pattern, Ellington's longer works were generally not well received. A partial exception was Jump for Joy, a full-length musical based on themes of African-American identity, debuted on July 10, 1941, at the Mayan Theater in Los Angeles. Hollywood luminaries such as actors John Garfield and Mickey Rooney invested in the production, and Charlie Chaplin and Orson Welles offered to direct.40 At one performance though, Garfield insisted Herb Jeffries, who was light-skinned, should wear make-up. Ellington objected in the interval, and compared Jeffries to Al Jolson. The change was reverted, and the singer later commented that the audience must have thought he was an entirely different character in the second half of the show.41 Although it had sold-out performances, and received positive reviews,42 it ran for only 122 performances until September 29, 1941, with a brief revival in November of that year. Its subject matter did not make it appealing to Broadway; Ellington had unfulfilled plans to take it there.43 Despite this disappointment, a Broadway production of Ellington's Beggar's Holiday, his sole book musical, premiered on December 23, 1946.44 under the direction of Nicholas Ray. The settlement of the first recording ban of 1942–43, leading to an increase in royalties paid to musicians, had a serious effect on the financial viability of the big bands, including Ellington's Orchestra. His income as a songwriter ultimately subsidized it. Although he always spent lavishly and drew a respectable income from the Orchestra's operations, the band's income often just covered expenses.45 Early post-war years World War II brought about a swift end to the big band era as musicians went off to serve in the military and travel restrictions made touring difficult. When the war ended, the focus of popular music shifted towards crooners such as Frank Sinatra and Jo Stafford, so Ellington's wordless vocal feature "Transblucency" (1946) with Kay Davis was not going to have a similar reach. With inflation setting in after 1945, the cost of hiring big bands went up and club owners preferred smaller jazz groups who played in new styles such as bebop. Dancing in clubs also subjected club owners to a new wartime tax which continued for many years after, which made small bands more cost-effective for club owners. Ellington poses with his piano at the KFG Radio Studio November 3, 1954. Ellington continued on his own course through these tectonic shifts. While Count Basie was forced to disband his whole ensemble and work as an octet for a time, Ellington was able to tour most of Western Europe between April 6 and June 30, 1950, with the orchestra playing 74 dates over 77 days.46 During the tour, according to Sonny Greer, the newer works were not performed, though Ellington's extended composition, Harlem (1950) was in the process of being completed at this time. Ellington later presented its score to music-loving President Harry Truman. Also during his time in Europe, Ellington would compose the music for a stage production by Orson Welles. Titled Time Runs in Paris47 and An Evening With Orson Welles in Frankfurt, the variety show also featured a newly discovered Eartha Kitt, who performed Ellington's original song "Hungry Little Trouble" as Helen of Troy.48 In 1951, Ellington suffered a significant loss of personnel: Sonny Greer, Lawrence Brown, and most importantly Johnny Hodges left to pursue other ventures, although only Greer was a permanent departee. Drummer Louie Bellson replaced Greer, and his "Skin Deep" was a hit for Ellington. Tenor player Paul Gonsalves had joined in December 195046 after periods with Count Basie and Dizzy Gillespie and stayed for the rest of his life, while Clark Terry joined in November 1951.49 During the early 1950s, Ellington's career was at a low point with his style being generally seen as outmoded, but his reputation did not suffer as badly as some artists. André Previn said in 1952: "You know, Stan Kenton can stand in front of a thousand fiddles and a thousand brass and make a dramatic gesture and every studio arranger can nod his head and say, Oh, yes, that's done like this. But Duke merely lifts his finger, three horns make a sound, and I don’t know what it is!"50 However, by 1955, after three years of recording for Capitol, Ellington lacked a regular recording affiliation. Career revival Ellington's appearance at the Newport Jazz Festival on July 7, 1956 returned him to wider prominence and introduced him to a new generation of fans. The feature "Diminuendo and Crescendo in Blue" comprised two tunes that had been in the band's book since 1937 but largely forgotten until Ellington, who had abruptly ended the band's scheduled set because of the late arrival of four key players, called the two tunes as the time was approaching midnight. Announcing that the two pieces would be separated by an interlude played by tenor saxophonist Paul Gonsalves, Ellington proceeded to lead the band through the two pieces, with Gonsalves' 27-chorus marathon solo whipping the crowd into a frenzy, leading the Maestro to play way beyond the curfew time despite urgent pleas from festival organizer George Wein to bring the program to an end. The concert made international headlines, led to one of only five Time magazine cover stories dedicated to a jazz musician,51 and resulted in an album produced by George Avakian that would become the best-selling LP of Ellington's career.52 Much of the music on the vinyl LP was, in effect, simulated, with only about 40% actually from the concert itself. According to Avakian, Ellington was dissatisfied with aspects of the performance and felt the musicians had been under rehearsed.52 The band assembled the next day to re-record several of the numbers with the addition of artificial crowd noise, none of which was disclosed to purchasers of the album. Not until 1999 was the concert recording properly released for the first time. The revived attention brought about by the Newport appearance should not have surprised anyone, Johnny Hodges had returned the previous year, and Ellington's collaboration with Strayhorn had been renewed around the same time, under terms more amenable to the younger man.needed The original Ellington at Newport album was the first release in a new recording contract with Columbia Records which yielded several years of recording stability, mainly under producer Irving Townsend, who coaxed both commercial and artistic productions from Ellington.53 In 1957, CBS (Columbia Records' parent corporation) aired a live television production of A Drum Is a Woman, an allegorical suite which received mixed reviews. His hope that television would provide a significant new outlet for his type of jazz was not fulfilled. Tastes and trends had moved on without him. Festival appearances at the new Monterey Jazz Festival and elsewhere provided venues for live exposure, and a European tour in 1958 was well received. Such Sweet Thunder (1957), based on Shakespeare's plays and characters, and The Queen's Suite (1958), dedicated to Britain's Queen Elizabeth II, were products of the renewed impetus which the Newport appearance helped to create, although the latter work was not commercially issued at the time. The late 1950s also saw Ella Fitzgerald record her Duke Ellington Songbook (Verve) with Ellington and his orchestra—a recognition that Ellington's songs had now become part of the cultural canon known as the 'Great American Songbook'. Jimmy Stewart and Ellington in Anatomy of a Murder. Ellington at this time (with Strayhorn) began to work directly on scoring for film soundtracks, in particular Anatomy of a Murder (1959), with James Stewart, in which Ellington appeared fronting a roadhouse combo, and Paris Blues (1961), which featured Paul Newman and Sidney Poitier as jazz musicians. Detroit Free Press music critic Mark Stryker concludes that the work of Billy Strayhorn and Ellington in Anatomy of a Murder, a trial court drama film directed by Otto Preminger, is "indispensable, although . . . too sketchy to rank in the top echelon among Ellington-Strayhorn masterpiece suites like Such Sweet Thunder and The Far East Suite, but its most inspired moments are their equal."54 Film historians have recognized the soundtrack "as a landmark – the first significant Hollywood film music by African Americans comprising non-diegetic music, that is, music whose source is not visible or implied by action in the film, like an on-screen band." The score avoided the cultural stereotypes which previously characterized jazz scores and rejected a strict adherence to visuals in ways that presaged the New Wave cinema of the '60s".55 Ellington and Strayhorn, always looking for new musical territory, produced suites for John Steinbeck's novel Sweet Thursday, Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite and Edvard Grieg's Peer Gynt. In the early 1960s, Ellington embraced recording with artists who had been friendly rivals in the past, or were younger musicians who focused on later styles. The Ellington and Count Basie orchestras recorded together. During a period when he was between recording contracts, he made records with Louis Armstrong (Roulette), Coleman Hawkins, John Coltrane (both for Impulse) and participated in a session with Charles Mingus and Max Roach which produced the Money Jungle (United Artists) album. He signed to Frank Sinatra's new Reprise label, but the association with the label was short-lived. Musicians who had previously worked with Ellington returned to the Orchestra as members: Lawrence Brown in 1960 and Cootie Williams in 1962. "The writing and playing of music is a matter of intent.... You can't just throw a paint brush against the wall and call whatever happens art. My music fits the tonal personality of the player. I think too strongly in terms of altering my music to fit the performer to be impressed by accidental music. You can't take doodling seriously."12 He was now performing all over the world; a significant part of each year was spent on overseas tours. As a consequence, he formed new working relationships with artists from around the world, including the Swedish vocalist Alice Babs, and the South African musicians Dollar Brand and Sathima Bea Benjamin (A Morning in Paris, 1963/1997). Ellington wrote an original score for director Michael Langham's production of Shakespeare's Timon of Athens at the Stratford Festival in Ontario, Canada which opened on July 29, 1963. Langham has used it for several subsequent productions, including a much later adaptation by Stanley Silverman which expands the score with some of Ellington's best-known works. Last years Ellington receiving the Presidential Medal of Freedom from President Nixon, 1969. Ellington was a Pulitzer Prize for Music nominee in 1965 but another nominee was selected.56 Then 66 years old, he said: "Fate is being kind to me. Fate doesn't want me to be famous too young."57 In 1999 he was posthumously awarded a special Pulitzer Prize (not the Music prize), "commemorating the centennial year of his birth, in recognition of his musical genius, which evoked aesthetically the principles of democracy through the medium of jazz and thus made an indelible contribution to art and culture."458 In September 1965, he premiered the first of his Sacred Concerts. He created a jazz Christian liturgy. Although the work received mixed reviews, Ellington was proud of the composition and performed it dozens of times. This concert was followed by two others of the same type in 1968 and 1973, known as the Second and Third Sacred Concerts. These generated controversy in what was already a tumultuous time in the United States. Many saw the Sacred Music suites as an attempt to reinforce commercial support for organized religion, though Ellington simply said it was "the most important thing I've done".59 The Steinway piano upon which the Sacred Concerts were composed is part of the collection of the Smithsonian's National Museum of American History. Like Haydn and Mozart, Ellington conducted his orchestra from the piano – he always played the keyboard parts when the Sacred Concerts were performed.60 Despite his advancing age (he turned 65 in the spring of 1964), Ellington showed no sign of slowing down as he continued to make vital and innovative recordings, including The Far East Suite (1966), New Orleans Suite (1970), Latin American Suite (1972) and The Afro-Eurasian Eclipse (1971), much of it inspired by his world tours. It was during this time that he recorded his only album with Frank Sinatra, entitled Francis A. & Edward K. (1967). Although he made two more stage appearances before his death, Ellington performed what is considered his final full concert in a ballroom at Northern Illinois University on March 20, 1974.61 The last three shows Ellington and his orchestra performed were one on March 21, 1973 at Purdue University's Hall of Music and two on March 22, 1973 at the Sturges-Young Auditorium in Sturgis, Michigan.62 Ellington died on May 24, 1974, of complications from lung cancer and pneumonia,needed a few weeks after his 75th birthday. At his funeral, attended by over 12,000 people at the Cathedral of St. John the Divine, Ella Fitzgerald summed up the occasion, "It's a very sad day. A genius has passed."63 He was interred in the Woodlawn Cemetery, the Bronx, New York City.64 Following Duke's death, his son Mercer took over leadership of the orchestra, continuing until his own death in 1996. Like the Count Basie Orchestra, this group continued to release albums long after Duke Ellington's death. Digital Duke, credited to The Duke Ellington Orchestra, won the 1988 Grammy Award for Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album. Mercer Ellington had been handling all administrative aspects of his father's business for several decades. Mercer's children continue a connection with their grandfather's work. Personal life Ellington in 1973 Ellington married his high school sweetheart, Edna Thompson (d. 1967), on July 2, 1918, when he was 19. The next spring, on March 11, 1919, Edna gave birth to their only son, Mercer Kennedy Ellington. Ellington was joined in New York City by his wife and son in the late twenties, but the couple soon permanently separated.65 According to her obituary in Jet magazine, she was "homesick for Washington" and returned.66 In 1928, Ellington became the companion of Mildred Dixon, who traveled with him, managed Tempo Music, inspired songs at the peak of his career, and reared his son Mercer. In 1938 he left his family (his son was then 19) and moved in with Beatrice "Evie" Ellis, a Cotton Club employee. Their relationship, though stormy, continued after Ellington met and formed a relationship with Fernanda de Castro Monte in the early 1960s. Ellington supported both women for the rest of his life.67 Mildred Dixon – Ellington's companion; his son Mercer referred to her as his mother Ellington's sister Ruth (1915–2004) later ran Tempo Music, his music publishing company. Ruth's second husband was the bass-baritone McHenry Boatwright, whom she met when he sang at her brother's funeral. As an adult, son Mercer Ellington (d. 1996) played trumpet and piano, and led his own band. He also worked as his father's business manager, eventually taking full control of the band after Duke's death. He was an important archivist of his father's musical life. Legacy Memorials Numerous memorials have been dedicated to Duke Ellington, in cities from New York and Washington, D.C. to Los Angeles. Ellington is buried in Woodlawn Cemetery in The Bronx, New York City. In Ellington's birthplace, Washington, D.C., the Duke Ellington School of the Arts educates talented students, who are considering careers in the arts, by providing intensive arts instruction and strong academic programs that prepare students for post-secondary education and professional careers. Originally built in 1935, the Calvert Street Bridge was renamed the Duke Ellington Bridge in 1974. In 1989, a bronze plaque was attached to the newly named Duke Ellington Building at 2121 Ward Place, NW.68 In 2012, the new owner of the building commissioned a mural by Aniekan Udofia that appears above the lettering "Duke Ellington". In 2010 the triangular park, across the street from Duke Ellington's birth site, at the intersection of New Hampshire and M Streets, NW was named the Duke Ellington Park.69 Ellington's residence at 2728 Sherman Avenue, NW, during the years 1919–1922,70 is marked by a bronze plaque. On February 24, 2009, the United States Mint launched a new coin featuring Duke Ellington, making him the first African American to appear by himself on a circulating U.S. coin.71 Ellington appears on the reverse (tails) side of the District of Columbia quarter.71 The coin is part of the U.S. Mint's program honoring the District and the U.S. territories72 and celebrates Ellington's birthplace in the District of Columbia.71 Ellington is depicted on the quarter seated at a piano, sheet music in hand, along with the inscription "Justice for All", which is the District's motto.72 Ellington on the Washington, D.C. quarter released in 2009. Ellington lived for years in a townhouse on the corner of Manhattan's Riverside Drive and West 106th Street. After his death, West 106th Street was officially renamed Duke Ellington Boulevard. A large memorial to Ellington, created by sculptor Robert Graham, was dedicated in 1997 in New York's Central Park, near Fifth Avenue and 110th Street, an intersection named Duke Ellington Circle. A statue of Ellington at a piano is featured at the entrance to UCLA's Schoenberg Hall. According to UCLA Magazine: When UCLA students were entranced by Duke Ellington's provocative tunes at a Culver City club in 1937, they asked the budding musical great to play a free concert in Royce Hall. 'I've been waiting for someone to ask us!' Ellington exclaimed. On the day of the concert, Ellington accidentally mixed up the venues and drove to USC instead. He eventually arrived at the UCLA campus and, to apologize for his tardiness, played to the packed crowd for more than four hours. And so, "Sir Duke" and his group played the first-ever jazz performance in a concert venue.73 The Essentially Ellington High School Jazz Band Competition and Festival is a nationally renowned annual competition for prestigious high school bands. Started in 1996 at Jazz at Lincoln Center, the festival is named after Ellington because of the large focus that the festival places on his works. Tributes Gunther Schuller wrote in 1989 Ellington composed incessantly to the very last days of his life. Music was indeed his mistress; it was his total life and his commitment to it was incomparable and unalterable. In jazz he was a giant among giants. And in twentieth century music, he may yet one day be recognized as one of the half-dozen greatest masters of our time.74 Martin Williams said: "Duke Ellington lived long enough to hear himself named among our best composers. And since his death in 1974, it has become not at all uncommon to see him named, along with Charles Ives, as the greatest composer we have produced, regardless of category."75 In the opinion of Bob Blumenthal of The Boston Globe in 1999: "in the century since his birth, there has been no greater composer, American or otherwise, than Edward Kennedy Ellington."76 In 2002, scholar Molefi Kete Asante listed Duke Ellington on his list of 100 Greatest African Americans.77 Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6535 Hollywood Blvd. While his compositions are now the staple of the repertoire of music conservatories,needed they have been revisited by artists and musicians around the world both as a source of inspiration and a bedrock of their own performing careers. Dave Brubeck dedicated "The Duke" (1954) to Ellington and it became a standard covered by others,78 both during Ellington's lifetime (such as by Miles Davis on Miles Ahead, 1957) and posthumously (such as George Shearing on I Hear a Rhapsody: Live at the Blue Note, 1992). The album The Real Ambassadors has a vocal version of this piece, "You Swing Baby (The Duke)", with lyrics by Iola Brubeck, Dave Brubeck's wife. It is performed as a duet between Louis Armstrong and Carmen McRae. It is also dedicated to Duke Ellington. Miles Davis created his half-hour dirge "He Loved Him Madly" (on Get Up with It) as a tribute to Ellington one month after his death. Stevie Wonder wrote the song "Sir Duke" as a tribute to Ellington in 1976. Joe Jackson interpreted Ellington's work on The Duke (2012)79 in new arrangements and with collaborations from Iggy Pop, Sharon Jones and Steve Vai. There are hundreds of albums dedicated to the music of Duke Ellington and Billy Strayhorn by artists famous and obscure. Sophisticated Ladies, an award-winning 1981 musical revue, incorporated many tunes from Ellington's repertoire. A second Broadway musical interpolating Ellington's music, Play On!, debuted in 1997. Discography Main article: Duke Ellington discography Awards and honors 1960, Hollywood Walk of Fame, contribution to recording industry 1966, Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award.4 1969, the Presidential Medal of Freedom, the highest civilian award in the US4 1971, an Honorary PhD from the Berklee College of Music4 1973, the Legion of Honor by France, its highest civilian honors.4 1999, posthumous Special Pulitzer Prize for his lifetime contributions to music and culture Grammy Awards Ellington earned 12 Grammy awards from 1959 to 2000, three of which were posthumous. Duke Ellington Grammy Award History80 Year Category Title Genre Result 1999 Historical Album The Duke Ellington Centennial Edition RCA Victor Recordings (1927–1973) Jazz Winner 1979 Best Jazz Instrumental Performance, Big Band Duke Ellington At Fargo, 1940 Live Jazz Winner 1976 Best Jazz Performance By A Big Band The Ellington Suites Jazz Winner 1972 Best Jazz Performance By A Big Band Togo Brava Suite Jazz Winner 1971 Best Jazz Performance By A Big Band New Orleans Suite Jazz Winner 1968 Best Instrumental Jazz Performance – Large Group Or Soloist With Large Group ...And His Mother Called Him Bill Jazz Winner 1967 Best Instrumental Jazz Performance, Large Group Or Soloist With Large Group Far East Suite Jazz Winner 1966 Best Original Jazz Composition "In The Beginning God" Jazz Winner 1965 Best Instrumental Jazz Performance - Large Group Or Soloist With Large Group Ellington '66 Jazz Winner 1959 Best Performance By A Dance Band Anatomy of a Murder Pop Winner 1959 Best Musical Composition First Recorded And Released In 1959 (More Than 5 Minutes Duration) Anatomy of a Murder Composing Winner 1959 Best Sound Track Album – Background Score From A Motion Picture Or Television Anatomy of a Murder Composing Winner Grammy Hall of Fame Recordings of Duke Ellington were inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame, which is a special Grammy award established in 1973 to honor recordings that are at least twenty-five years old, and that have qualitative or historical significance. Duke Ellington: Grammy Hall of Fame Award81 Year Recorded Title Genre Label Year Inducted 1932 "It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" Jazz (single) Brunswick 2008 1934 "Cocktails for Two" Jazz (single) Victor 2007 1957 Ellington at Newport Jazz (album) Columbia 2004 1956 "Diminuendo and Crescendo in Blue" Jazz (single) Columbia 1999 1967 Far East Suite Jazz (album) RCA 1999 1944 Black, Brown and Beige Jazz (single) RCA Victor 1990 1928 "Black and Tan Fantasy" Jazz (single) Victor 1981 1941 "Take the "A" Train" Jazz (single) Victor 1976 1931 "Mood Indigo" Jazz (single) Brunswick 1975 Honors and inductions Year Category Notes 2009 Commemorative U.S. quarter D.C. and U.S. Territories Quarters Program.8283 2008 Gennett Records Walk of Fame 2004 Nesuhi Ertegün Jazz Hall of Fame at Jazz at Lincoln Center 1999 Pulitzer Prize Special Citation4 1992 Oklahoma Jazz Hall of Fame 1986 22¢ commemorative U.S. stamp Issued April 29, 198684 1978 Big Band and Jazz Hall of Fame 1973 French Legion of Honor85 July 6, 1973 1973 Honorary Degree in Music from Columbia University May 16, 1973 1971 Honorary Doctorate Degree from Berklee College of Music 1971 Honorary Doctor of Music from Howard University86 1971 Songwriters Hall of Fame 1969 Presidential Medal of Freedom 1968 Grammy Trustees Award Special Merit Award 1967 Honorary Doctor of Music Degree from Yale University8788 1966 Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award 1964 Honorary degree, Milton College, Wisconsin 1959 NAACP Spingarn Medal 1956 Down Beat Jazz Hall of Fame inductee Notes 1.Jump up ^ "Biography". DukeEllington.com (Official site). 2008. Retrieved January 26, 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Tucker 1995, p. 6 writes: "He tried to avoid the word 'jazz' preferring 'Negro' or 'American' music. He claimed there were only two types of music, 'good' and 'bad' ... And he embraced a phrase coined by his colleague Billy Strayhorn – 'beyond category' – as a liberating principle." 3.Jump up ^ Hajdu, David (1996), Lush Life: A Biography of Billy Strayhorn, New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, ISBN 978-0-86547-512-0, p. 170. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g "The 1999 Pulitzer Prize Winners: Special Awards and Citations". The Pulitzer Prizes. Retrieved December 3, 2013. With reprint of short biography and list of works (selected). 5.^ Jump up to: a b Lawrence 2001, p. 1 6.Jump up ^ Lawrence 2001, p. 2. 7.Jump up ^ Hasse 1995, p. 21. 8.Jump up ^ Cohen, Harvey (2010). "An excerpt from Duke Ellington's America". University of Chicago Press. 9.Jump up ^ Terkel 2002 10.Jump up ^ Ellington 1976, p. 20. 11.Jump up ^ Ellington 1976, p. 10. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c "Ellington, Duke". Current Biography. H.W. Wilson Company, 1970. 13.Jump up ^ Smith, Willie the Lion (1964). Music on My Mind: The Memoirs of an American Pianist, Foreword by Duke Ellington. New York City: Doubleday & Company Inc. pp. ix. 14.^ Jump up to: a b Simmonds, Yussuf (September 11, 2008). "Duke Ellington". Los Angeles Sentinel. Retrieved July 14, 2009. 15.Jump up ^ Hasse 1993, p. 45. 16.Jump up ^ Cohen, Harvey G. (Autumn 2004). "The Marketing of Duke Ellington: Setting the Strategy for an African American Maestro". The Journal of African-American History. Association for the Study of African-American Life and History, Inc. 89 (4): 291–315. doi:10.2307/4134056. JSTOR 4134056. 17.Jump up ^ Hasse 1993, p. 79. 18.Jump up ^ "Adelaide Hall | CHOCOLATE KIDDIES EUROPEAN TOUR 1925 Photo Album on Myspace". Myspace.com. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 19.Jump up ^ Gary Giddins Visions of Jazz: The First Century, New York & Oxford, 1998, pp. 112-13. 20.Jump up ^ Hasse 1993, p. 90. 21.Jump up ^ A. H. Lawrence Duke Ellington and His World, New York & London, 2001, p. 77. 22.Jump up ^ Bill Gutman Duke: The Musical Life of Duke Ellington, New York: E-Rights/E-Reads, 1977 2001, p. 35. 23.Jump up ^ Duke Ellington Music is my Mistress, New York: Da Capo, 1973 1976, pp. 75-76. 24.Jump up ^ John Franceschina Duke Ellington's Music for the Theatre, Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland, 2001, p. 16. 25.Jump up ^ Schuller, Gunther (October 1992). "Jazz and Composition: The Many Sides of Duke Ellington, the Music's Greatest Composer". Bulletin of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences. American Academy of Arts & Sciences. 46 (1): 36–51. doi:10.2307/3824163. JSTOR 3824163. 26.Jump up ^ "Adelaide Hall talks about 1920's Harlem and Creole Love Call". YouTube. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 27.Jump up ^ Iain Cameron Williams, Underneath a Harlem Moon ... The Harlem to Paris Years of Adelaide Hall, Continuum Publishing Int., 2002 (on pages 112–117 Williams talks about "Creole Love Call" in depth). 28.Jump up ^ Ulanov, Barry. Duke Ellington, Creative Age Press, 1946. 29.Jump up ^ Stratemann, Dr. Klaus. Duke Ellington: Day by Day and Film by Film, 1992. ISBN 87-88043-34-7 30.Jump up ^ John Bird, Percy Grainger. 31.Jump up ^ Hasse 1993, p. 166. 32.Jump up ^ Schuller, 1989, p. 94. 33.Jump up ^ Hasse 1993, p. 203. 34.Jump up ^ Stone, Sonjia (ed) (1983). "WILLIAM THOMAS STRAYHORN". Billy Strayhorn Songs. University of North Carolina – Chapel Hill. Archived from the original on June 22, 2009. Retrieved July 14, 2009. 35.Jump up ^ Ellington 1976, p. 156. 36.Jump up ^ "Duke Ellington: Symphony of the Body and Soul". Allaboutjazz.com. Retrieved December 31, 2011. 37.Jump up ^ "Musician Ivie Anderson (Vocal) @ All About Jazz". Musicians.allaboutjazz.com. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 38.Jump up ^ "Jazz Musicians – Duke Ellington". Theory Jazz. Retrieved July 14, 2009. 39.Jump up ^ Crawford, Richard (1993). The American Musical Landscape. Berkeley: University of California Press. ISBN 0-520-07764-4. 40.Jump up ^ Harvey G. Cohen, Duke Ellington's America, Chicago and London: University of Chicago Press, 2010, p. 189. 41.Jump up ^ Cohen 2010, pp. 190-91. 42.Jump up ^ Cohen 2010, pp. 191-92. 43.Jump up ^ Brent, David (February 6, 2008). "Jump For Joy: Duke Ellington's Celebratory Musical | Night Lights Classic Jazz – WFIU Public Radio". Indianapublicmedia.org. Retrieved December 31, 2011. 44.Jump up ^ A. H. Lawrence, Duke Ellington and His World, New York & London: Routledge, 2001, p. 287. 45.Jump up ^ Hasse 1993, p. 274. 46.^ Jump up to: a b A. H. Lawrence, 2001, p. 291. 47.Jump up ^ "Eartha Kitt: Singer who rose from poverty to captivate audiences around the world with her purring voice". The Daily Telegraph. December 26, 2008. Retrieved December 14, 2014. 48.Jump up ^ Win Fanning (August 13, 1950). "Eartha Kitt wins raves in Welles' show at Frankfurt". Stars and Stripes. Retrieved December 14, 2014. 49.Jump up ^ Ken Vail Duke's Diary: The Life of Duke Ellington, Lanham, Maryland & Oxford, UK: Scarecrow Press, 2002, p. 28. 50.Jump up ^ Ralph J. Gleason "Duke Excites, Mystifies Without Any Pretension", Down Beat, November 5, 1952, reprinted in Jazz Perspectives Vol. 2, No. 2, July 2008, pp. 215–49. 51.Jump up ^ "Jazzman Duke Ellington". TIME. August 20, 1956. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 52.^ Jump up to: a b Jack Sohmer "Duke Ellington: Ellington at Newport 1956 (Complete)" JazzTimes, October 1999. 53.Jump up ^ Wein, George (2003). Myself Among Others: A Life in Music. Da Capo Press. 54.Jump up ^ Stryker, Mark (January 20, 2009). "Ellington's score still celebrated". Detroit Free Press. Archived from the original on February 12, 2009. Retrieved February 23, 2013. 55.Jump up ^ Mark Stryker, "Ellington's score still celebrated", Detroit Free Press, January 20, 2009; Mervyn Cooke, History of Film Music, 2008, Cambridge University Press. 56.Jump up ^ Gary Giddins, "How Come Jazz Isn't Dead", pp. 39–55 in Weisbard 2004, pp. 41–42. Giddins says that Ellington was denied the 1965 Music Pulitzer because the jury commended him for his body of work rather than for a particular composition, but his posthumous Pulitzer was granted precisely for that life-long body of work. 57.Jump up ^ Tucker, Mark; Duke Ellington (1995). The Duke Ellington reader. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-505410-5. 58.Jump up ^ "Duke Ellington – Biography". The Duke Ellington Society. May 24, 1974. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 59.Jump up ^ Ellington 1976, p. 269. 60.Jump up ^ "Ellington's Steinway Grand". National Museum of American History, Smithsonian Institution. Retrieved August 26, 2008. 61.Jump up ^ McGowan, Mark (November 3, 2003). "NIU to rededicate Duke Ellington Ballroom during Nov. 6 NIU Jazz Ensemble concert". Northern Illinois University. Retrieved July 14, 2009. 62.Jump up ^ Vail, Ken (2002). Duke's Diary: The Life of Duke Ellington. Scarecrow Press. pp. 449–452. ISBN 9780810841192. 63.Jump up ^ Hasse 1993, p. 385. 64.Jump up ^ "Duke Ellington". Find a Grave. Retrieved September 2, 2010. 65.Jump up ^ Susan Robinson, "Duke Ellington", Gibbs magazine, n.d. 66.Jump up ^ "Obituary: Edna Thompson Ellington", Jet, 31:17, February 2, 1967, pp. 46–47. 67.Jump up ^ A. H. Lawrence Duke Ellington and His World, New York & London: Routledge, 2001, 356. 68.Jump up ^ "Program and Invitation entitled "the Dedication of the Birth Site of Edward Kennedy 'Duke' Ellington" at 2129 Ward Place, N.W., Washington, D.C., April 29, 1989". Felix E. Grant Digital Collection. Retrieved December 5, 2012. 69.Jump up ^ "Bill 18–700, the "Duke Ellington Park Designation Act of 2010"" (PDF). West End Friends. Retrieved December 5, 2012. 70.Jump up ^ "Letter from Curator of the Peabody Library Association of Georgetown, D.C. Mathilde D. Williams to Felix Grant, September 21, 1972". Felix E. Grant Digital Collection. Retrieved December 5, 2012. 71.^ Jump up to: a b c "Jazz man is first African-American to solo on U.S. circulating coin". CNN. February 24, 2009. Retrieved October 3, 2009. "The United States Mint launched a new coin Tuesday featuring jazz legend Duke Ellington, making him the first African American to appear by himself on a circulating U.S. coin. ... The coin was issued to celebrate Ellington's birthplace, the District of Columbia." (Archived by WebCite at http://www.webcitation.org/5kGOH7EZS) 72.^ Jump up to: a b United States Mint. Coins and Medals. District of Columbia. 73.Jump up ^ Maya Parmer, "Curtain Up: Two Days of the Duke", UCLA Magazine, April 1, 2009. 74.Jump up ^ Schuller, Gunther, The Swing Era, New York: Oxford University Press, 1989, ISBN 0-19-504312-X. p. 157. 75.Jump up ^ Martin Williams, liner notes, Duke Ellington's Symphony in Black, The Smithsonian Jazz Repertory Ensemble conducted by Gunther Schuller, The Smithsonian Collections recording, 1980. 76.Jump up ^ Boston Globe, April 25, 1999. 77.Jump up ^ Asante, Molefi Kete (2002). 100 Greatest African Americans: A Biographical Encyclopedia. Amherst, New York: Prometheus Books. ISBN 1-57392-963-8. 78.Jump up ^ "'The Duke' by Dave Brubeck: song review, recordings, covers". AllMusic. Retrieved March 21, 2007. 79.Jump up ^ "'The Duke' by Joe Jackson: album review". AllMusic. 80.Jump up ^ "Entertainment Awards Database". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 81.Jump up ^ "GRAMMY Hall Of Fame". GRAMMY.org. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 82.Jump up ^ "The United States Mint · About The Mint". Usmint.gov. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 83.Jump up ^ Sheridan, Mary Beth (June 20, 2008). "Ellington Comes Out Ahead in Coin Tossup". The Washington Post. Retrieved October 3, 2009. 84.Jump up ^ "Featured Exhibition". Center for Jazz Arts. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 85.Jump up ^ "NMAH Archives Center". Americanhistory.si.edu. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 86.Jump up ^ "Recipients of Honorary Degrees (By Year)". Howard University. 87.Jump up ^ Galston, Arthur (October 2002), "The Duke & I: A professor explains how jazz legend Duke Ellington became a doctor in 1967", Yale Alumni Magazine 88.Jump up ^ "Yale Honorary Degree Recipients". Yale University. References Cohen, Harvey G. Duke Ellington's America. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-226-11263-3 Ellington, Duke. Music Is My Mistress. New York: Da Capo, 1976 ISBN 0-7043-3090-3 Ellington, Mercer. Duke Ellington in Person. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1978. ISBN 0-395-25711-5. Hajdu, David, Lush Life: A Biography of Billy Strayhorn. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1996. ISBN 978-0-86547-512-0. Hasse, John Edward. Beyond Category: The Life and Genius of Duke Ellington. New York: Da Capo, 1995. ISBN 0-306-80614-2 Lawrence, A. H. Duke Ellington and His World: A Biography. New York: Routledge, 2001. ISBN 0-415-93012-X Schuller, Gunther. Early Jazz: Its Roots and Musical Development. New York: Oxford University Press, 1986. ISBN 978-0-19-504043-2. Especially pp. 318–357. Schuller, Gunther. The Swing Era: The Development Of Jazz, 1930–1945. New York: Oxford University Press, 2005. ISBN 978-0-19-507140-5. Esp. pp. 46–157. Stratemann, Dr. Klaus. Duke Ellington: Day by Day and Film by Film. Copenhagen: JazzMedia, 1992. ISBN 87-88043-34-7 Covers all of Duke's travels and films from the 1929 short film Black and Tan onwards. Teachout, Terry (2015). Duke. New York: Gotham Books. ISBN 978-1592-40749-1. Terkel, Studs (2002), Giants of Jazz (2nd ed.), New York: The New Press, ISBN 978-1-56584-769-9. Tucker, Mark. Ellington, The Early Years, University of Illinois Press, 1991. ISBN 0-252-01425-1 Tucker, Mark. The Duke Ellington Reader. New York: Oxford University Press, 1993 ISBN 978-0-19-509391-9 . Ulanov, Barry. Duke Ellington, Creative Age Press, 1946. Weisbard, Eric, ed.. This Is Pop: In Search of the Elusive at Experience Music Project. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2004. ISBN 0-674-01344-1. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Duke Ellington. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Duke Ellington Official website Duke Ellington Legacy Big Band & Duke Ellington Legacy Band – official website of the family organization Duke Ellington Legacy Duke Ellington at the Internet Movie Database Duke Ellington at the Internet Broadway Database Duke Ellington and Billy Strayhorn: Jazz Composers – April–June 2009 exhibition at NMAH Ellingtonia.com – "Duke Ellington Complete Discography" The Duke Ellington Society, TDES, Inc Duke Ellington: 20th International Conference, London, May 2008 Duke Ellington Orchestra at Wenig-LaMonica Associates Duke Ellington at Library of Congress Authorities, with 1653 catalog records FBI file on Edward Kennedy Duke Ellington Category:Duke Ellington Category:1899 births Category:1974 deaths Category:20th-century American musicians Category:20th-century conductors (music) Category:20th-century jazz composers Category:African-American conductors Category:African-American jazz composers Category:African-American jazz musicians Category:African-American jazz pianists Category:American autobiographers Category:American conductors (music) Category:American jazz composers Category:American jazz musicians Category:American jazz pianists Category:Big band bandleaders Category:Big band pianists Category:Black conductors Category:Burials at Woodlawn Cemetery (Bronx) Category:Cancer deaths in New York Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Decca Records artists Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Gennett Records artists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:Harlem Renaissance Category:Jazz record producers Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:Musicians from Washington, D.C. Category:Musicraft Records artists Category:Orchestral jazz musicians Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Pulitzer Prize winners Category:RCA Victor artists Category:Red Baron Records artists Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:Spingarn Medal winners Category:Swing bandleaders Category:Swing composers Category:Swing pianists